


Owari-magica: Witch battle Julia

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [13]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Roleplay, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A witch that hides in the crowds shows up and Ana, Percy, and Von
Series: Owari Magica [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Julia

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 706 word: 700 points  
> vanillabirb 579 word: 535 points
> 
> EXP: 4  
> Purification: 40%  
> Item: Quick Blade

Mariana got there a little early, glancing around to see who all was there. She'd taken to

wearing gloves to hide her scar, since it wasn't something she knew how to tell people

about.

"Anybody here?"

Percy had heard that there was something afoot, and maybe he was hoping to see Ana... it'd

been too long since he got to see her. "Hey, yeah." He waved, offering a smile

Vondila followed her soul gem towards the witch. She spotted Ana and Percy up a head.

"Hey guys!" Her gut turned at seeing Ana, she hoped she was okay after that last battle. She

pulled out her phone and texted Vanessa that there was a witch and were it was.

Mariana bounced a little, excited to see them again. "Hey! Sorry about last time, I... I was

being dumb. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You took some really hard hits, I was scared I wouldn't see you again." Percy

nodded, glancing towards Vondila and offering a wave to her as well. "So, do we know what

we're up against?"

Vondila put her phone away and gave a understanding smile to Ana. "Its okay we all have

our bad days. This bad boy came from on of mine." She pointed to the scar on the left side

of her jaw. "Also a witch. What kind wont know till we get in there." She shrugged.

Ana nodded, and tranformed, steeling herself for another witch.

"Do you think this one is going to be easy? I kind of hope so."

Percy transformed too. "I didn't train while we were gone, so I hope it's not too hard on us."

Vondila transformed herself. "I hope this will be easy." With a flick of her wrist she was

holding her wand.

Mariana summoned her gun, spinning it around her hand, ignoring the way it stung a little

across her knuckles.

"Let's find out!"

Percy pulled his mace out of his cloak, glancing at Mariana. "We can do this. But Anita, if you

get hurt again..." He hesitates, then shakes his head. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen

again."

Vondila nodded in agreement. She entered the labyrinth of the witch. She hopped Vanessa

got her text and would come. They needed a healer so what happened last time doesn't

happen again.

Julia sat amongst her familiars, she perked up at the magi entering her labyrinth. A distorted

giggle spilled out of her followed by her familiars laughing too.

Health: Mariana 60, Percy 60, Vondila 85, Julia 127, Joker 30 (10 of them), Jackie 25 (10 of

them)

Mariana grimaced, shaken a little by the giggle.

"Oh dios mio that's creepy. Did you see who laughed first?" She took aim and fired at one of

the things in the crowd at random, before anyone could answer. (15 to hit at a Joker, 3dmg if

hit)

Percy winced. "Nope, but that is a lot of them so we might as well get started." He headed

for the first one he saw and hefted a nice hit, really hoping that this wouldn't go badly. (18 hit

to a Jackie, 3dmg)

Vondila looked at the crowed in annoyance. "No idea who laughed." She tried to shot and

elemental spell a tallish familiar with a bow but missed. (8 to hit)

Julia stomped her foot on the ground and a blast of magic hit the magi in the room. After

attacking she moved away from were she was. (nat 20, 8 dmg)

Health: Mariana 52, Percy 52, Vondila 77, Julia 127, Joker 9 at 30 and 1 at 27, Jackie 9 at 25

and 1 at 22

"Ay! Who shot that?!"Mariana glanced around, unsure. The crowd was a big shifting mass,

but the little one she shot was still smoking. She wasn't sure if that one was the witch, but

getting rid of any of them was a good idea. Thinning the crowd and all. (17 to hit the same

Joker, 2dmg)

Percy had been trying to hit the same Jackie again, but messed it up. "I couldn't see who it

was!" (4 to hit)

Vondila growled at the hit and looked out over the group. She shot at one of the taller

familiars again and hit it and killed it. "Okay, the tall ones with the bows on the head are not

the witch. I think?" She called to the others. (20 to hit, 27 dmg)

Julia stomped her foot again but the bast of magic didn't get far from her. (2 to hit)

4 Jackie tried to attack the magi but only one was able to hit Ana. (9 to hit, 4 dmg to Ana)

2 Joker ran at Ana and were able to attack. (4 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Mariana 44, Percy 52, Vondila 77, Julia 127, Joker 9 at 30 and 1 at 25, Jackie 8 at 25,

1 at 22 and 1 dead

Ana groaned. "Oof!" She took aim at the familiar she'd been hitting. She thinks it's a familiar?

There's a bunch of them. (d20 to hit, d1*3 =3dmg)

Percy was too busy wobbling to hit again, groaning. He really should have trained in his off

time, gotten better at this! "I don't think it's the little ones either!"

Vondila pointed at a short familiar and shot at it with a flurry of shorts. (20 to hit, 8dmg)

Julia stomped again but the magic made no distance. It cried out in annoyance. (2 to hit)

A Jackie ran at Vondila and missed her. (8 to hit)

7 Jokers ran at the magi and were all able to hit. (20 to hit, 2 dmg to Percy, 1 dmg to Ana, 4

dmg to Vondila)

Health: Mariana 43, Percy 50, Vondila 73, Julia 127, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 27 and 1 at 25, Jackie

8 at 25, 1 at 22 and 1 dead

Getting tired of getting hit, Ana shot a stun spell into the crowd, hitting a random body in the

crowd.

"Is this what it feels like to run a daycare??" (d16 to hit Julia, 6dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Percy tried to hit again and got frustrated. "How are they so tiny?" He frowned at the

familiars surrounding him. "And how are there so many?" (2 to hit)

Vondila pointed her wand at the stunned creature and fired. "These things are annoying."

She cried out as the creature she fit vanished into the crowed. (12 to hit, 3 dmg)

Julia twitched unable to move. Her familiars blocked her form after taking two hits.

4 Jackies run at the magi but one was only able to hit Ana. (8 to hit, 4 dmg)

8 Jokers attacked the magi and were able to hit all three (12 to hit, Ana 9dmg, Percy 6dmg,

Vondila 9dmg)

Health: Mariana 34, Percy 44, Vondila 64, Julia 118 stunned, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 27 and 1 at

25, Jackie 8 at 25, 1 at 22 and 1 dead

"Gah!" Mariana's gun misfired after she got hit, and she spent her turn fumbling for a Krackel

bar. (3 to hit)

Percy swung his mace, glad to finally see it connect. "I don't want to say it's a relief to hit a

kid..." (11 to hit, 3dmg)

Vondila pointed her wand at a smaller familiar and fired. "These things aren't kids. They

might look like 'em but there monsters." She responded to Percy. (14 to hit, 2dmg)

Julia twitched unable to get free from the stun.

The familiars move around the witch more trying to protect her from the magi. Any familiar

that someone was attacking now has been lost in the fray of movement.

Health: Mariana 34, Percy 44, Vondila 64, Julia 118 stunned, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at

22, Jackie 8 at 25, 1 at 22 and 1 dead

"They're a bunch of rowdy little demons!" Mariana grumbled, shooting into the crowd and

stunning the Joker she'd been hitting.

(d19 to hit, 4dmg, stunned for two rounds)(edited)

Percy narrowed his eyes as he watched the new formation, then took a few steps forward

and swung at one of the familiars. "I think they're swarming around the witch!" (18 to hit,

5dmg)

"I think your right Percy." Vondila replied. She changed to her spade's deck and slashed at

one of the taller familiars trying to get closer to the witch. (nat 20 9dmg)

Julia was freed from the stun and started to move around the group of familiars and

protected it's self for the next round of attacks.

3 of the jokers broke from the crowed and attacked Vondila and Mariana. (17 to hit, 2 dmg to

Ana, 4 Dmg to Vondila)

The rest of the familiars kept trying to be close to the witch and keep her in the centre.

Health: Mariana 32, Percy 44, Vondila 62, Julia 118, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 22 and 1 dead

"¡Madre mía!" Ana yelped, shooting a random Jackie in the crowd.

"Can we see any differences in what they all look like??"

(d17 to hit, 2dmg and stunned for 2 rounds)

Percy tried to hit one of them and failed, but kept his eye on the center. "I can't see, but

there's something about the middle! I think whatever it is, it's dead center!"

"Stupid fuckers." Vondila cursed under her breath at the attack. She looked at the familiars.

"Beyond hight I don't see much difference." She responded to Ana. She nodded at Percy's

comment and changed to her wand and pointed it at the centre of the familiars and locked

the centre creature in place. "Now it wont be moving!" She called out.

Julia cried out as she was kept in place by magic.

The familiars around Julia moved forward before they noticed that the witch was stuck in

place. Revealing her for a split second.

Health: Mariana 32, Percy 44, Vondila 62, Julia 118, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and stunned and 1 dead

Mariana jumped a little, she'd managed to see the frozen witch.

"The one you froze has a gem on her chest, Vondila! We should focus on that one!" Her shot

fizzled over the familiars' heads. Mariana popped a York Peppermint Pattie into her mouth,

hopeful it'd help with her aim like the Krackle bar had.

Percy forced his way into the crowd and landed a hit, eyes on the prize... the prize being the

frozen, pint sized little witch. "Got it!" (19 to hit, 2dmg)

Vondila nodded and pointed her wand and shot at it. (14 to hit, 8dmg)

Julia cried out in pain from the attacks. She stuggled to get free from the magical bonds.

Three of the Jokers ran at Percy and Vondila and were able to attack them. (15 to hit, 8 dmg

to percy and 4 to vondila)

Health: Mariana 32, Percy 36, Vondila 58, Julia 108, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and stunned and 1 dead

Mariana shot the witch, again, jumping a little in excitement. "¡Pum! Direct hit!!"

(d13 to hit, 3dmg)

Percy yelped as he missed the next hit, trying to keep his eyes on the witch. "You're doing

great!" (6 to hit)

Vondila ingnored the hit from the familiar. She point her wand at the witch and shot. (16 to

hit, 20dmg)

Julia broke from from the bonds and stomped her foot on the ground. A blast of magic hit all

three magi. (20 to hit, 5dmg)

The familiars get spooked by the witches attack on the magi and run apart splitting up the

group.

Health: Mariana 27, Percy 31, Vondila 53, Julia 79, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and 1 dead

The wave of magic throws Mariana's shot off, and she loses her gun when the familiars

scatter. This isn't that big of a deal though, she was gonna throw it away and grab a new one

anyway. (d5 to hit)

Percy managed to get a hit in on the witch even as he wobbled, wincing from the blast. "Can

witches understand us?" (13 to hit, 3 dmg)

"No." Vondila responded to Percy. Her mind trailed back to a long dead magi that had

wanted to talk to a witch the magi had been new and had been hurt beyond belief. The vet

that had found her ended up mercy killing the poor girl. No amount of magic could have

saved her. She shook head from the memory and tried to fire at the witch but her wand back

fired on her and exploded. "Mother fucker!" She screamed. (nat 1, 2 dmg to Vondila)

Julia stomped her foot again sending out a blast of magic at all the magi. (11 to hit, 4dmg)

The familiars scrambled to try and protect their witch again but the witches attack seemed to

scatter them more.

Health: Mariana 25, Percy 29, Vondila 47, Julia 76, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and 1 dead

"¡Mierde!" Mariana hissed, and took a second to stun the witch again.

"Be careful, Vondila!" Ana was a little worried, Vondila seemed distracted!

(d15 to hit, 6dmg, Julia stunned for 2 rounds)

"We need to focus!" Percy called,, but unfortunately forgot to listen to his own advice and

missed. "I think we're dealing a lot of damage!"

Vondila ignored the others and pulled out a new spade's wand. She pointed it at the witch

and fired. (non nat 20, 7 dmg)

Julia twitched unable to move.

Health: Mariana 25, Percy 29, Vondila 47, Julia 70 stunned, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at

22, Jackie 7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and 1 dead

Mariana missed, grumbling under her breath and cursing to herself. (d6 to hit)

Percy landed another hit, just glad that she wasn't attacking him constantly. Part of him

wondered if he should feel something other than relief at the witch's misfortune. (17 to hit,

5dmg)

Vondila shot at the stunned witch. "Ana, you and I need to keep this thing from moving.

When its able to move again I'll lock it in place." She called to the other girl. (10 to hit, 6 dmg)

Julia twitched unable to get free.

The familiars came back and started to surrounded the stationary witch.

Health: Mariana 25, Percy 29, Vondila 47, Julia 69 stunned, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at

22, Jackie 7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and 1 dead

"R-right!" Ana tossed her gun away after missing again, accidentally pulling out a blow pop

before grabbing another gun. The familiars were distracting! (d5 to hit)

Percy hit himself instead by accident, groaning in pain. (Crit fail, 5 dmg tk himself)

Vondila created three orbs of magic in front of her. She fired them all at the witch. (28 to hit,

15dmg, -5 purification)

Julia broke free from the stun but was disoriented from the blast of magic that she stumbled

and set out a week blast of magic that made only a foot away form her.

Health: Mariana 25, Percy 24, Vondila 47, Julia 54, Joker 8 at 30, 1 at 25 and 1 at 22, Jackie

7 at 25, 1 at 16, 1 at 20 and 1 dead

"Woah! Hijole, that looks cool!" Mariana was apparently not capable of paying attention

today, jeez. (d5 to hit)

Percy landed his strongest hit yet, grinning from ear to ear. "Ana, you saw that, right?!?" (Crit

success, 18 dmg)

Vondila was impressed by Percy's attack she pointed her wand and shot of a flurry of shots.

Leaving the witch quite weak. (21 to hit, 32 dmg)

Julia slammed her foot down wanting these magi away but the magic exploded underneath

her foot killing herself. (nat 1, 6dmg)

Health: Mariana 25, Percy 24, Vondila 47, Julia 0

"¡Bravo!" Mariana clapped.

"She just killed herself, right??"

"Does that mean we won?" Percy almost felt bad for the witch... but no time for that now.

Vondila starred at the empty spot were the witch was. "Um, I have never seen that to be

honest but a win is a win." She shrugged.

"That was pretty cool! I didn't know Witches could hurt themselves, too. How weird." Ana

frowned a little.

Percy shook his head. "We made it out of this one pretty well. So, we're good."

Vondila shrugged. She returned to normal and looked at her cell. She saw a reply text from

Vanessa saying she was going to be out of town for a bit. She stuffed it away and returned to

the present.

"We didn't end up needing Vanessa this time, but we should probably head to the shop,

right? I for one could use a bit of healing." Mariana unwrapped her blowpop from earlier,

humming a little. Watermelon. Yum.

Percy detransformed too, stretching. "Sure, we could do that."

"Yeah, Salem will want to hear about what happened come on." Vondila lead the group

towards the beach.

"Field trip!" Ana hummed, and pulled out a mars bar, offering it to Percy.

Percy took it, grinning. "Alright, yeah."

Vondila laughed. "How is this a field trip you've been there a bunch?" She gave Ana a

puzzled look.

"A field trip to a park you've been going to since you were five is still a field trip! It's a field

trip because we're going as a group, not 'cause it's a new place." Ana grinned. "The fun is in

the journey, not the destination, but I like the destination too!"

"And we're all together, so it's more worth it!" Percy added between bites of candy bat.

Vondila rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Alright. I guess."

Ana pulled out an Almond Joy, and offered it to Vondila.

"Candy? Or is there one you'd rather get?"


End file.
